1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door-lock control systems, door-lock control methods, and computer executable programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional vehicles, a plurality of doors are mounted in a freely-openable and closable way to get in and out the vehicles. A driver can lock and unlock the doors by inserting a key into a keyhole of a door and turning the key to operate a door-lock device.
A keyless entry system allows the door-lock device to be operated by a remote operation, wherein a key for the remote operation, i.e., a remote operation key, includes a lock button and an unlock button. The doors are locked by pressing the lock button, and unlocked by pressing the unlock button through an operation of the remote operation key. In addition, keyless entry systems provide the capability of operating the door-lock device without pressing the lock button or the unlock button. In this type of keyless entry system, the doors are locked and unlocked only by approaching a vehicle with the remote operation key and touching a door handle, or other portion of the vehicle, (see for example, Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A 2005-54487).